


Gifts Are Better When Handmade

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno wants to get Wilbur a birthday gift. He works at the carpenter's. Time to learn how to make a guitar.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Everybody Loves Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Kudos: 46





	Gifts Are Better When Handmade

When Techno turned eight, Phil started letting him work in town. Phil suggested he work in the bakery with Captain Sparklez, but the piglin wanted to work with Eret in the carpenter’s shop.

He helps with the cutting. And keeping the axe away from Eret’s four year old son Ranboo and the kid’s friend Tubbo.

It was going to be Tubbo’s birthday soon, and Eret was working on building skills as a luthier to build the little boy a uke. Techno had heard Wilbur hum many a tune, and they did have a guitar chords book in their cottage.

Techno spend some of his wages asking Eret to make him something for Wilbur’s birthday that was also coming up.

When Techno came home on Wilbur’s ninth birthday with a guitar for his brother, he was ecstatic. When Techno started playing a rudimentary song that Eret taught him to explain to Wilbur how it worked, the brunet basically exploded.


End file.
